Restless New Moon
by Colhan3000
Summary: Why does Inuyasha hate the New Moon so much? Is it really just because he becomes a weak human at that time? Or is it something that happened on one of those nights many years ago? InuKag FluffWAFF


I'm back, a little anyway I had writers block the WHOLE summer! Just when I get time to write my fictions, I GET WRITERS BLOCK! Annoying!

**_I do not own Inuyasha even thought I wish I did, like many other Inuyasha fangirls (and fanboys)_**

****

**I wanted to type this since Inuyasha's human nights always seemed to tickle my fiction ideas, and it seemed to me that there was more to the New Moon with Inuyasha then just turning into a human and being weak, something much deeper. Not just Inuyasha's Human nights gave me the idea for this fiction, Inuyasha movies one and two also gave me ideas for this, you might see very tiny bits of them being heard in this fiction.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome teeth rotting fluff and WAFF!**

**Bit of a long flash back in here**

**This is my first Inuyasha fiction, or any fiction for that matter without humor. It's my first Romance and Drama fiction and I guess a little of an Angst fiction too! **

**Please Review before leaving**

**Restless New Moon**

****

_Damn it!!!_ Inuyasha growled sitting back up on the rock he had fallen off, the rock was low to the ground to were anyone sitting on it would have to bend there legs up a little bit, he leaned back on the tree that was in back of it, growling louder and crossing his arms he looked at the part of the sky that the moon would normally be in at this time. Tonight was the New Moon were there was no moon in the sky and was darker then normal since the moons light was gone for now, it was also Inuyasha's human night, the night were he lost all his demon powers and became a weak black haired, violet eyed human, instead of staying a strong, silver haired, golden eyed, half demon with dog ears. Inuyasha placed an elbow on his knee and put his head in his hand, yawning as he did.

Inuyasha never slept on his human nights, in the years before he met Kagome, he normally would hide in a cave and stayed awake all night until sun rise and his powers returned, then find a secluded place some were and make up the lost night of sleep up in a tall tree. If he was ever spotted out and about in the woods on his human night by a demon then he would be killed on the spot, even by demons that were weaker then he was as a child. So he never told ANYONE or ANYTHING the nights that he turned human, he never even told his dead love Kikyo about it when she was alive, nor did she ever see his human form.

Kagome was the first to ever see his human form in a long time, his mother was the only one who saw him on his human nights as a child, she always made him stay inside the house, worried that the hateful villagers would take the opportunity to truly remove the "Filthy Hanyou" or "Freak to Humanity" once and for all.

And they almost succeed in doing so.

Inuyasha winced at the painful memory of that day. His mother had been very sickly the past few days and getting worst, he bung her water and food to her and tried to take care of her the best ways he could, he was only five years old and couldn't do very much since he didn't know anything about healing, the village healer refused to help his mother, she said since she dirtied herself and her families honor by taking a Demon husband and having a Hanyou son, and she said that not only did she and her son deserve to suffer, but that she didn't deserve the help of fellow humans, and she even added that she hoped that both her and her half breed son be cased into the most foulest regions of Hell in there judging in After Life.

**Flash Back******

_Inuyasha sat crying as his mother took her final mortal breaths before they stopped completely. Grief stricken and his face streaked with tears, he dug a hole with his own hands in the small flower garden in the back of the house, then said the only prayer he knew that his mother taught, then doing his best not to drag her body on the ground carried her to the hole and gently placed her in and covered her, then took a stone and dragged it over to mark the grave, then picked some flowers from the garden and placed them on the new grave. _

_ When this was done the sun was setting, and Inuyasha noticed that his claws were shrinking and he felt a tingle run down his spine. Inuyasha then realized something, he looked at the sky, _No moon, there's no moon in the sky! That means, Oh no! Mom said I should never be outside on the nights the moon is gone!_ Inuyasha started to run to the house as his hair turned black and his eyes turned violet, he felt his demon strength drain from his body and felt the tickle as his dog ears became human ears, his sense of smell, sight and hearing dulled._

_ "Hey! Look at the Half Breed!" Inuyasha heard and his fear turned to panic and faced the owner of the voice. It was Akio, a dark haired boy that picked on him when ever he ran into the little Hanyou alone, Inuyasha began to run away before Akio ran after him and pined him to the ground, "What happened to your stupid ears mutt? I was hoping to twist them some more like yesterday" Akio said, the grown ups came over and got a look at the now human Inuyasha, and what he heard was what made him run as fast as his human body would allow him._

_"He looks human" _

_"He is human!"_

_"Hanyou's have human nights!"_

_"Now that foul mother of his is dead we can get rid of him for good! Dirty child should have been killed before he was able to draw first breath!"_

_Inuyasha pushed Akio off him and ran into the forest with the whole village on his tail, shouting hatful insults at him the whole way _I can't let them catch me!_ , Inuyasha was starting to run out of breath as he came to a pond, thinking fast he jumped into the water and held his breath literally for dear life, the villagers came into the clearing of the pond and looked around. Just as he was about to pass out from lack of air the villagers left to return to there village, Inuyasha came up sputtering and coughing, gulping down air into his lungs before rapping his arms around his now wet and shivering form._

_He was alone now_

_He could not go back to the village unless he wanted to be killed_

_For the first time in his life he didn't have his mother to help or comfort him._

_That night was one he would remember for the rest of his life, in one day he had lost his mother just after his father died, been run out of the village he and his mother lived in, and now was alone in a dark forest, hungry and cold. Inuyasha shook himself dry and looked around the area, as best he could with his now human senses he could only guess he was alone and that hopefully the villagers had gone away, hopefully he could never see them again, the next time he did as he was now he would be killed on the spot._

_Inuyasha walked over to a near by tree and sat down ringing out the remainder of the water out of the fire rat fur cloths he was robed in, his father had left it to him, on nights like this his mother would light a fire in the pit in the middle of the sitting room of the house, then wrap him in the coat of the outfit and hold him in her lap so he could hear her heart beat before he fell asleep. Inuyasha sniffed blinking back his tears as he laid down on the ground, and fell into an uneasy sleep._

_The next thing he knew he had been thrown right into a tree by some great force, lifting his head ignoring the smarting pain running though his frail human body, standing not to far from were he had been sleeping was a large demon, it was as big as a tree and had large claws and fangs, its skin was dark green and its yellow leering eyes bulged out of its head, it carried a club in its right hand. Inuyasha stood up winching at the pain that shot up his leg, the demon laughed, "What have we here? A little human brat out in the woods?" it said walking over to the young Hanyou child._

_He heard the demon sniff the air, and an unreadable look came across its face. "You look human yet you have the scent of both human and demon" Inuyasha started backing away, it sniffed again before a look Inuyasha recognized as a look of disguised came across its face, "You're a half demon!" it spat walking up to Inuyasha who was starting to back away a little faster, "Dirt like you should have been removed from this world long ago!" it roared swinging its club at Inuyasha, Inuyasha managed to dodged it and ran for his life with the demon behind him._

_He paid no mind to the cuts he was getting from running thought the many bushes, he tripped on a rock scrapping his hands but jumped up as the demon swung again slamming him into a tree, Inuyasha staggered to his feet trying to get his eyes to work right again as he saw double of the same demon coming at him again, Inuyasha ran again but nearly lost hope when he came to a cliff, he looked around, Inuyasha ran over to a tree and climbed up it as fast and as far as he could before reaching a large branch in the tree with a hole in the trunk big enough for him to fit it, he climbed in and closed his eyes, he heard the demon come into the clearing and look around, the demon gave an angry roar and hit the tree he was in._

_Inuyasha curled up as best he could in the hole as he felt the tree fall to the ground, when it hit the ground his head slammed into the roof of the trunk, his shoulder burned with pain from the deep gash from a jagged branch broken when the tree hit, but he stayed still and made no sound. He heard the demons foot steps getting farther away until he couldn't hear them anymore, Inuyasha climbed out of the fallen tree as tears began streaming down his face. Not wanting to go though something like that again he climbed up another tree and stayed awake until the sun rise. _

_When the sun did rise, the light of the sun filled the world with light once again, showing a now once again Hanyou Inuyasha climbing out of the tree, as he got down from the tree and his feet touched the ground he began thinking. _

The human's in the village hated and chased me away, demons chase and try to kill me…_ Inuyasha thought as the other nights events ran around in his mind, he began walking while rubbing his eyes that still stung from his tears, he clinched his bleeding shoulder, _I have no place in the world, not with humans or with demons…_ Inuyasha stopped walking and looked at the sky, _If I don't have a place with humans or with demons… I'll make my own place in the world for myself_ rubbing the remainder of his tears away he took off into the woods for what ever might come his way, and now starting what was already beginning to be a very hard life filled with hate and rejection._

**End of Flash Back**

There were many reasons he never slept on his human nights, but he only let those around him know only one of those reasons. Aside from demons finding him filth to there race and wanting to kill him simply because of his mixed blood, it was also on the night of a New Moon that his world was thrown upside down in one night, he had lost the only person at the time who showed him any love or affection, he had lost his mother, been run out of the village he and his mother lived in, and was attacked and nearly killed by a demon because of his mixed human and demon blood. On these nights those memories came up in his mind more then they did on normal nights when the moon was in the sky.

Every time he went to close his eyes to sleep he would either see his mothers final moments flash though his mind or see the people from his old village chasing him down, or jump up at any little sound or odd scent incase it was a demon sneaking around, so he would stay up instead and wait out the night until he was a Hanyou again.

But the last few days had been one battle after another, aside from battling two demons both had the power of three Shikon Jewel Shards, then following a rumor about a Jewel Shard only to find out it was false, and had destroyed the ice demon that was terrorizing a village by sending it into a early winter and killing all there crops. Then to top off the near end of the hard and aggravating week, they were attacked by Inuyasha's half brother Shessomaru who had tried to once again steal the Tetsaiga from him.

During that battle, Kagura Naraku's follower had swooped in on that feather of hers and tried to steal the Jewel shards from around Kagome's neck. In the end Shessomaru used his energy whip and hit Kagura's feather ripping it a little forcing her to retreat, and Shessomaru left saying that he would be back for his sword when there aren't any interruptions around to get in his way. After all those battles and traveling around at a fast pace even Inuyasha was a little fatigued, little in Hanyou or Demon standers. But for humans it would be considered down right exhausted, and since Inuyasha was human right now he was feeling just that.

Inuyasha yawned and rubbed his eyes _I think the fates love messing around with me…_ , Aside from all those memories flooding back he had to protect the group, Kirara was hit with a blast of ice during the fight with the ice demon, and being a Fire Cat Demon the cold of the ice had a nasty effect on her, she was running a fever and would not be able to see battle for a few days. Miroku had over used his wind tunnel and could not use it without feeling pain, he was the only one left to fight.

Shippo was not much of a help in a fight being so young and all, Sango was a good fighter but Inuyasha knew that she wanted to be by Kirara's side since she was sick, and Inuyasha didn't want Kagome anywhere near a battle tonight, he was weak now and couldn't protect her as well as he could have in his Hanyou form, God forbid that a demon would attack and he not be fast enough to get her out of the way of an attack.

Inuyasha felt himself begin to doze and he shook his head and stood up, cursing he walked over to the pond in front of him and started slashing his face with the cool water _I could handle being tired if I was my normal self, why did my damn human night have to come up right after we fought so much?_ Inuyasha growled and closed his eyes, since when was he this weak as a human? Only that one time with the Spider Heads and he had been poisoned, he blushed remembering how Kagome had let him lay in her lap; he had nodded off for only three seconds before that giant spider demon posing as a monk started breaking the door down. He always wondered what happened to that girl after that night was over.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was thrown from his thoughts from someone calling him, he turned around and saw Kagome who was moving bushes around to get to were he was, "Are you okay?" she asked, Inuyasha huffed "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Inuyasha asked turning to face her, "You almost fell into the pond" Kagome pointed out, Inuyasha blinked. Did he almost fall into the pond? Great he was so damn half asleep he could have fell into the pond for a very shocking awakening.

"Feh" was all Inuyasha could think of saying without embarrassing himself or making the moment right then more odd then it already was, he heard Kagome sigh the way she always did when she knew that was all she was going to get out of that matter, he heard her walk over to his sitting spot on the rock and looked up, "Its beautiful out tonight don't you think?" Kagome asked looking at the twinkling stars in the night sky, "Sure it's nice for you! You're not stuck as a weakling by force on these nights like I am!" Inuyasha snapped, "Is it really that bad Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at the Hanyou turned Human.

"Yes! Incase you haven't noticed I'm a weak mortal human who couldn't stub his foot on a rock without getting it broken!" Inuyasha spat, "Inuyasha people don't break there foot stubbing there feet!" Kagome said, "What about the old man then?! His foot was in a damn cast when I came to get you and you had to stay in your time till you were sure he was okay!" Inuyasha said, Kagome had stayed home for half a month with her grandfather, "Inuyasha, he didn't stub his foot, he was helping mom move the coffee table and dropped it and the leg fell on his foot" Kagome explained wincing at the memory, Kagome had a feeling that the people in America could have heard her grandpa's scream.

"What was the old fool doing that for? You think at his age he would have more brains then to lift something like that!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms, "SIT!!!" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha went crashing into the ground in front of the rock he had been sitting on, and felt the familiar painful presser run down his spine, the pain being sharper since his human body wasn't built to take such abuse, "MY GRANDPA IS NOT AN OLD FOOL!" Kagome screamed before she noticed Inuyasha having trouble getting off the ground, "Inuyasha?" "Damn it wench! I think it's a miracle that you haven't broken my god damned back with how much you use that spell!" Inuyasha said giving up trying to stand and plopped down on the grass wincing at the pain that his now human back was throbbing with.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Kagome said her voice full of concern, Inuyasha wasn't paying attention, he was busy trying to get the pain in his back to go away, _Well aside from my back feeling like its on fire, at least it will keep me from falling asleep!_ Inuyasha thought, he tried to stand again but sat back down when he felt his back creak, "Ow, ow, ow!" he hissed. Feeling bad since she was what caused his discomfort she walked over to him, even if that comment was insulting and she had to admit that sometimes her grandfather could be a little annoying with his old charms, mostly that silly "Come Out of The Well" chant of his which got her soaked with sake every time, not to add him wanting Souta to shave his head and join the priesthood!

She walked over to the rock Inuyasha had been sitting on and pulled in to her, Inuyasha gulped and froze "Ka…Kagome…What are you doing?" he stuttered as he felt her hands on his shoulders, "I'm going to give you a back rub, I feel bad for si..for saying the word" Kagome said correcting herself when she saw him wince at the beginning of "the word" "From now on I promise not to use the spell on your human nights okay?" she said looking at him, "Feh" _At least that's one thing I can add to my **very** short list of "Why I like the New Moon", since when did the word "sit" define as "Getting slammed into the ground so hard you're back breaks in half?!"_ Inuyasha wondered.

Taking that as an okay she began rubbing his shoulders, she noticed how tight they were, ether from all the battles they had been in or from that last "sit" she threw at him, _Is it because he's human that its this bad? Or does it happen every time? If it does I feel really bad…_ she though rubbing a little harder. Inuyasha was very much enjoying himself, he felt the strain in his shoulders melt away and he began to relax, it wasn't to long before he felt her hands on his back were most of the pain was, he bit back the moan that threatened to escape his lips from the relief of that tension disappearing, such a relief that he sighed and rested his head on Kagome's shoulder, his now human ear picking up the soft beat of her heart, he was laying on her on his side, content he began to lightly doze.

Kagome blushed a little at his sudden closeness but keep rubbing up and down his spine, she looked at his face and held back her giggles at the cute look of contentment on his face, if he had those cute puppy ears of his right now she would have petted them a few times, even if Inuyasha got mad at her. She sighed and laid her head on his, _He's the sweetest boy I've ever met, why can't he see how I feel about him? Is it because he still has feelings for Kikyo?_ she frowned as a picture of the dead miko appeared in her mind; she understood that Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love and that first romances are special so you never forget them.

She knew and understood that Inuyasha felt a deep guilt about Kikyo's death, and that if Naraku had not done what he did then Inuyasha would still be with Kikyo, well maybe not, Kikyo was a human after all, she would have either died of old age by now or be a little older then her sister Kaeda if she was given the chance to keep living. Inuyasha's movement to snuggle closer brought Kagome out of her thoughts, and she noticed that during the time she had been thinking she had unknowingly wrapped her other arm around so it draped over his shoulder, she blushed a little thinking Inuyasha would be annoyed or jump away from her, but she smiled when she felt him snuggle closer seemingly not noticing or not bothered by it in the least, Inuyasha was such an over grown puppy sometimes, especially on his human night.

Inuyasha sighed relaxed and nestled comfortably in the arms of the girl he secretly held deep feeling for, he let himself go completely limp as he felt her hand that was on his shoulder move to run though his now black hair. Kagome kept running her fingers though his soft hair envying him because of it, not paying attention her fingers snagged onto the collar of Inuyasha's Fire Rat robe and white under shirt and pulled it down, Kagome noticed her mistake and blushed and looked at Inuyasha who appeared to be too deeply dozing to have noticed, before Inuyasha noticed she went to pull the cloth back into place, but stopped when she noticed a scar on his shoulder.

It looked like a very old scar that had not healed to well, and the wound that was once there must have been bad for Inuyasha's demon healing not to have removed all traces of it being there, she knew that the wound from Kikyo's arrow left a scar, but that scar looked like a simple cut was once there, not a wound from a purifying arrow, this scar made it look like the wound had been down to the bone. The skin looked like it had been torn as if by something jagged and blunt, "Inuyasha, were did you get this scar from?" she asked rubbing it tenderly, Inuyasha opened his eyes, "I fell out of a tree when I was little, or you could say the tree fell on me, a branch hit my shoulder when it hit the ground" Inuyasha muttered, "The tree fell on you? You're mom must have been frantic" Kagome said, knowing her mother would have been crying a waterfall if that happened to her.

"She wasn't there at the time" Inuyasha said softly as a vision of that night flashed in his mind, "She died that night…" he said, Kagome held him closer, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up, I didn't know" Kagome said, "But…didn't any of the villagers look after you?" Kagome asked, she knew that in his past he was treated badly because of his human and demon blood, but she had always held a little hope that in his home village there were a _few_ people that tried to help him as a child, that there were some people that didn't judge him because of his blood line, she was about to get a wake up call with Inuyasha's answer.

"Are you kidding? Those basterds were the reason I was out there to begin with!" Inuyasha growled, "They ran me out of the village the same night my mother died, when I get away from them I get attacked by a demon and have to hide in a tree! He hits the tree and I go crashing into the ground and get a branch stabbed into my shoulder!" Inuyasha growled louder, "And do you know what night all this happened?!" Inuyasha asked not really to anyone in particular, but Kagome shook her head lightly once before he answered, "My **_Human Night_** Kagome! The time I'm too damn weak to protect myself! They take advantage of it and run me out of the village!" Inuyasha growled loudly tensing up.

Kagome was holding him tightly in her arms taking this information that Inuyasha had giving to her, now she fully understood completely why Inuyasha hated the New Moon, not just because he was weak and felt cut off from the heightened senses he was use to, but because it was on one of his human nights that he had gone thought what could be considered a traumatizing event in his life at a young age, were he lost his mother and was forced out of a place he once called home all in one night. She held him tighter rubbing his back like she was doing before, but this time to comfort as well as take away pain, she softly petted his hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Kagome said softly petting the top of his head where his dog ears would normally be poking out of his silver-white hair, "I never told you so how would you know?" Inuyasha said sounding like he was calming back down, "You know I like you as you are right?" Hoping Inuyasha didn't see her way of looking at him the same as those other people, "I already know that, if you did think that way wouldn't you have already tried to hurt me on my other human nights? Or scorned me?" Inuyasha asked, "I guess" Kagome said.

"You're not like those basterds I had to put up with in my past, who called me the "Sin of Nature" and other things and said over and over again that I should have never been able to draw first breath" Inuyasha said tensing up again for a moment, "In my opinion…it would have been a sin for you to have not have drawn first breath…" Kagome said, "I don't care what form you are or take, weather it be Human, Hanyou or Demon I like them all…because there a part of you, I could never hate or scorn you simply for being what and who you are" Kagome said.

_Kagome…_ Inuyasha had always known this, maybe not right away the first time they met. That day he looked at her the way he looked at every human he came across, someone he could not trust. But as time went on he started to learn that she didn't care he was a Hanyou, she had told him once before after that battle with Kaguya, he blushed at the memory of her kissing him. Not wanting to relive anymore unpleasant memories from his past, he settled down and closed his eyes, he could smell Kagome's sweet scent since he was so close to her, but with his human nose it wasn't as strong but it was still enough to relax him.

Kagome felt the tension leave his body and loosened her arms a little, still petting his hair and holding him close to her. What she said was true, she didn't care about him being a Hanyou like the other people of this time did, it sadden her greatly to think of other Hanyou's out there that they might yet come across on there travels. Inuyasha's opening up about those moments in his past brought back memories of the two Hanyou's they had run into. Shiori the half human, half demon bat Hanyou that had to guard the Bat Demon Barrier, Inuyasha could not kill the girl just to make his sword stronger, he didn't have the heart.

Jinegi the gentle Hanyou who lived with his elderly mother who loved taking care of his herb garden, he had been picked on since childhood by the villagers and had gotten scars from them as well, Inuyasha and herself had to prove that it wasn't Jinegi that was killing villagers, in the end the villagers helped Jinegi and his mother rebuild there house that they had burned down trying to kill Jinegi.

It made Kagome upset to think how many Hanyou's like Shiori, Jinegi and Inuyasha were ether killed the second they were born or left out in the woods somewhere to be killed or die from lack of food and water, or the ones that like Inuyasha had lived to childhood then be thrown out of the village to fend for themselves, ether making it to adulthood or getting attacked by a Hanyou hating demon or villagers. How people could be that cruel she had know idea, how many Hanyou's like Inuyasha had died before ever growing up, that had his gentle personality, that had his…heart, those thoughts more then once nearly brought her to tears, did make her cry when she went deeper into it.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that this was familiar to him, but why? Once or twice he and Kagome had cuddled next to each other but this time felt different, he felt comfortable and safe were he was in Kagome's arms. He once again felt the fatigue of the past week envelope him and fought off the urge to curl up and sleep as before, _Why does this feel so familiar to me?_ then it dawned on him, this was the same way his mother would hold him on his human nights, close to her heart in her arms, his mother had done it other times but the way Kagome was holding him always seemed reserved for New Moon nights when he was younger.

But it wasn't that, it was because it was someone that accepted him was holding him, who gave him affection willingly not caring if others threw them looks of disgust, who walked beside him not caring about the hate filled glares thrown at them…who even cried for him.

His eyes began to droop and he unconsciously snuggled closer to Kagome and curled up a little and sighed, not even the gods themselves could know how much he cared for this human girl, how far he would go to protected her even giving up his own life need be, how much he loved her. There was no denying it to himself anymore, in the past he had tried to keep her at arms length and put a stone wall around his heart. But this human girl had moved his arm away and little by little broke though the wall and had taken a place in his heart without him knowing.

His eyes slid shut and he leaned further into Kagome, before he even knew it he was asleep.

In the morning the sun would rise to light up the tender scene by the pond under a shady tree, of a young ebony haired human girl who had fallen asleep while holding her now Hanyou friend in her arms, the Hanyou was laying on his side in her arms looking quite content with a small smile gracing his boyish face, his dog ears twitching ever which way. Nether knowing the others true feelings for the other, but hopefully in the future when the Jewel is complete and Naraku is gone from this world, they will there true feelings for each other, for there love is a love that truly transcends time.

THE END

Sorry about that long flash back, I was trying to build up a mood to get the people reading this to feel the hardship of Inuyasha's past. How did I do?

__

-How did I do? This is my first story without humor; I think this is the longest Inuyasha fiction I have ever written! And one that I worked for three months on to get the full emotion perfect, I can say without a drought that this is a masterpiece-

**To know about Kaguya you have to have seen Inuyasha the Second Movie: Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. This movie is hard to find and even harder if you're looking for the Japanese version. I was lucky enough to down load it from Kaaza Light. That last line about Inuyasha and Kagome's love transeanding time is from the first Inuyasha movie. **

**A/N: **In the Japanese culture they don't believe in there being a Heaven and Hell, They believe that there is only a Hell, and souls are judged by King Enma, The Judge Of The Dead and are placed in different parts of Hell depending on there deeds when they were living. An evil person would be sent to be tortured until there bad karma was burned away and reborn as a human, animal or hungry ghost. A good person would be placed in a place in an area called Nirvana which could be considered as Heaven to American Westerners, until they are reborn into the living world as a reincarnation. That is a little Japanese culture for you so you under stand the "Foulest regions of Hell" comment the Healer made about Inuyasha's mother and him.


End file.
